


Someday, Tomorrow

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood Drinking, Child Abuse, Gen, Hybrid Changkyun, Hybrids, I am so sorry, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Writing practice, blood slaves, changkyun is only twelve, im gonna start by saying this is not romance, platonic changki, please go easy on me, will experiment a lot with it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Someday, I want to go outside and see the sky!”Subject 0012IM, or IM for short, had never seen the outside world. He's lived in a hybrid facility underground, waiting until he was old enough to be sold to a vampire. Now that he’s turned twelve years old, he'll be participating in his first auction. When a high noble vampire buys him as a gift for his son, IM’s entire world changes.





	Someday, Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first work in this fandom! I've recently become slightly (highly) obsessed with Monsta X and I just got this really good idea. I'm Changkyun bias, if you couldn't tell by my profile icon. I couldn't find a lot of fan fictions centered around Changkyun so I decided to write my own. :)
> 
> So before we get into the story, Changkyun is only 12 years old here and since I'm horrible at writing from a child's perspective, the story is in 3rd Person Narrative. I've decided to use this story as writing practice so there will be a lot of different experiments with my writing style so please bare with me. 
> 
> Kihyun isn't necessarily evil in this story. While he's not a good person, he certainly isn't as bad as his father is. Now, I'm going to shut up before I accidentally spoil this story, haha. Please enjoy! :)
> 
> **Also, unedited. I'll do it later**

Fluffy black ears twitched in discomfort as a dingy, yellow sponge brushed roughly against his sensitive skin. Subject 0012IM, IM for short, was receiving yet another painful bath.Small whimpers threatened to escape his lips from the pain but he refused to let them out. The last time he whimpered, he was beaten until he was rendered immobile for a week. Scolding hot water hit his back and he bit back a scream as the water rinsed away the pink bubbles. The large woman who had been washing him, turned the water off and forced him to stand up. Thin, pale legs quivered under him as the large woman began drying him with a thick towel.

 

“Stop crying,” she growled out, taking his thin right arm and giving it a painful squeeze. He sniffled, trying to stifle his tears.

 

The woman lifted him from the tub and hooked a thick chain to the metal collar around his neck. She gave a hard tug on the chain, signalling him to start walking towards the dressing area, which was left of the bath area. He stood still as she began dressing him in the uniform for his age group; cream, mid thigh bloomers and a white dress shirt over it. He stepped his bruised feet into white ankle boots and was lead by the leash to a large room. It was the cafeteria. She unhooked the chain from his collar and left him without a word.

 

Looking around the room, IM began to make his way to his assigned seat. Once he sat down, he noticed two blue pills sitting in front of him. He didn’t know what they did, but he was sure that they made him nauseous. He heard some of the adult hybrids talking about how the pills did something to their blood when he was walking by the adult vision, but he wasn’t too sure. He sighed to himself as a bowl was placed in front of him. It was warm milk, as usual. Cat hybrids like himself usually got warm milk for breakfast instead of meat and fish like the others.

 

He leaned his head down until his lips were nearly touching the bowl and began to lap up the warm milk. It was degrading but he was used to the humiliation. Ignoring all of the snickers from other tables, he and is fellow kittens continued to lap up their milk until a voice appeared on the loudspeaker.

 

_“Will all Kitten Hybrids from A to JA make their way to first period? I repeat, all Kitten Hybrids from A to JA make their way to first period. Thank you.”_

 

He stood to his feet and gathered in line with his section of the table and waited for a guard to lead them to first period. They weren’t allowed to walk on their own, the guards didn’t trust them to. Felines in general were sneaky and that trait was embedded into their natural instincts. It had happened before and security tightened up so that it wouldn’t happen again. IM didn’t remember the incident, he was only five when it happened. He repressed a sigh as the guard finally showed up and hooked their collars together.

 

“Let’s go,” the large man stated, his voice gruff and deep.

 

IM shivered, knowing the guards voice. He was the one that delivered harsh punishments to anyone who even breathed the wrong way. He straightened his back and attempted to even his breath so that the guard wouldn’t punish him. It wouldn’t be good for him to get punished just five days before the auction. Today he finally turned twelve and was being auctioned away from the underground facility and he had to keep his face, arm, and visible skin clear of bruises.

 

IM had mixed feelings about being auctioned off. He heard many stories in the cafeteria and in the Kitten’s dormitory. Some of the stories were good like finally being able to see the sun or having nice masters and others, not so much. Others say that your masters beat you worse than the facility. Great fear filled him to the brim every time the auction is brought up.

  


When they finally reached the classroom, all kittens filed to their assigned seats. IM’s seat was front and center, which sucked because he constantly got picked on for questions and Teacher smacked his hands hard with a metal ruler whenever he got one wrong. Today’s class, however, was sure to be different because when the kittens walked in Teacher wasn’t alone. On the left side of Teacher there was a man that none of the kittens had ever seen before, but still recognized from the stories the Adult Cats told them. On the right, was a guard.

 

“Today, if you couldn’t tell, will be different. As you should know, the auction off will be in five days. Most of you, if not all of you, will get sold away. If you are not sold, or are returned, you will be punished like never before. Do I make myself clear?”

 

“Yes, Teacher!”

 

Teacher glared at the Hybrids, an annoyed look appearing on his face. He gestured to the man on his left.

  
“This is the Director of the auction off. You will call him Sir. He is going to tell you how the auction usually goes what happens when you mess up. You will pay attention and follow his every order and will be punished if you fail to comply.”

 

Teacher walked out in a hurry, leaving Sir and the guard behind. As soon as the door closed behind him, Sir smirked.

 

“I’m here to show you what happens when you screw up the auction. I’m gonna need a volunteer, anyone? No? How about you?” Sir pointed a yard stick at IM, who was trying his hard not to quiver in fear.

 

He really hated his seat.

 

* * *

 

He could hear the crowd shouting out high numbers. IL had gone before him and had not come back since going out. He was next and he was terrified.

 

“Next, we have 0012IM!”

 

He tensed for a moment but took a deep breath and calmed down. He walked out on the stage. His arms and legs were covered with bandages from Sir’s lesson five days ago. He didn’t want a repeat of it so he tried his hardest to stay relaxed, but the loud noises made his ears hurt.

 

“FIVE MILLION!”

 

“SIX MILLION!”

 

“TEN MILLION!”

 

“Ten million! Going once! Going twice! Sold!”

 

It was over. A sense of dread filled IM as a guard walked over to him and cuffed his hands to his collar. He was then led by a chain to a very pale man who looked scarier than Sir himself. The man smirked wide, fangs protruding his mouth.

 

“Ah, yes. My son will love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Monsta X fan fiction, please bare with me and be patient.


End file.
